Conventionally, in an Information and Communication Technology (ICT) division in a company, servers are increasingly being aggregated into a data center in the company, for the purpose of improving cost competitiveness, for example. By server aggregation, the costs of procuring hardware and software and the costs of facilities and installation locations have been reduced. However, the operation management cost of the ICT system that is becoming more complex, is increasing. Therefore, conventionally, needs have been increasing for automating many kinds of operation work that have been done by human beings according to an operating procedures manual, in order to implement operation work of a large-scale, diversified system.
Thus, conventionally, there has been a method of creating an operation process (operation flow) needed of automating the operation work beforehand, and operating various manipulation target servers at the data center according to the created operation process. When creating an operation process, for example, an operation manipulation component matching the operation purpose is selected from several hundreds of operation manipulation components that are set in advance with the use of, for example, an exclusive-use tool, and the selected operation manipulation component is arranged on a screen according to operating procedures. An operation manipulation component means various components for manipulating the activation of a server and the intervention of personnel at the time of operation. Note that the operation manipulation components described above need to be manually defined. Furthermore, when creating an operation process, each of the selected operation manipulation components are manually arranged on the screen, and furthermore, the arranged operation manipulation components are combined according to operating procedures.
Note that conventionally, there is a method of extracting a component from a plurality of components based on a selected attribute of a design architecture and a component arrangement position, and displaying the selection candidates in an ascending order of the probability of being executed, with the component of the highest probability appearing at the top (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-259547    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H7-182128
However, when creating an operation process as described above, an appropriate operation manipulation component needs to be extracted from multiple operation manipulation components. Furthermore, as in the conventional method, when the candidates of operation manipulation components are selected in advance, there is a need to set detailed definitions in advance for the respective operation manipulation components. Therefore, in the conventional technology, the user involved in the operation management work (operation process creator) is subjected to cumbersome tasks for manually setting the definitions, and extensive labor and time are spent for inputting the definitions.
Furthermore, for example, when candidates of components are only arranged in a menu, the user needs to manually perform the manipulation of selecting a component from the menu, arranging the component in a screen, and combining the components. Therefore, the manipulation amount has not been efficiently reduced, and the cost of creating an operation process has not been significantly reduced.